duel_masters_explanationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Onimaru "Ouga", Golden Dragon
|-|Onimaru "Ouga", Golden Dragon= |-|Attack Chance spell= Onimaru "Ouga", Golden Dragon is the zenith form of Onimaru and is among one of the weaker zeniths, suprisingly. At least he is weaker than His Brother. Story When Onimaru "Head", Victory Rush defeated Suspense, Zenith of "Curse", Suspense called out his friend Zeta-File, Zenith of "Mystery" and attacked Onimaru "Head", nearly defeating him. However, in this time Onimaru awoken to the power of zero and became the Golden Dragon Zenith Onimaru "Ouga", Golden Dragon. The new Onimaru was not human-like, but instead was a Dragon with a centaur-like body and is clad with the whiteness of zero. However this time, unlike other Zeniths, he was allied with the resistance side and not the Unknown's. Using this new form, he easily defeats Suspense and Zeta-file. After then when numerous creatures are fighting, he noticed something unusual about Beethoven, Zenith of "Horror", the king of the King Command Dragons. It was turned out that Beethoven was the armor and his brother, Shuramaru was trapped inside a cage on the waist of the armor. At the same time the guards was seen with Beethoven and they betrayed so the two can reunite. Now Onimaru and Beethoven fought to free the Shuramaru inside Beethoven. As Onimaru fought, Beethoven becomes VAN Beethoven, Zenith of "Shura" and gave Onimaru a hard time, but then Onimaru broke Beethoven's armor completely and Shuramaru was revealed in it. Now the twins reunited and Onimaru becomes Human again. However, the final threat is at the horizon...... Card Explanation While this card isn't junk, it is surely paled compared to Beethoven, which is the other Victory of the same set. It has cost 11, which means it is among the more difficult to summon Zeniths. And as this suggests, it is pretty high-ranked, but Zenith ranks does not mean anything. Now let us see its effect. Its summon trigger is that it destroys all opposing creatures that are not Zero and have less power than this creature, in which this creature's power is 13000, so it can be used to destroy creatures with 12500 power such as Alcadeias, Lord of Spirits. While seemingly flashy, this ability is a bit weak for a cost 11 Zenith, (Puchohenza, Mia Moja can do the same much more easily with a range that is 500 less) and often VAN Beethoven, Zenith of "Shura" can do this much better as it can remove any creature and prevent any command and dragon from among them to return. And it also has Speed Attacker and Triple Breaker which needs no explanation as it can start wrecking havoc after removing creatures. As a bonus it can give all Aliens and Hunters Eternal Omega, which means that if its fellow hunters get removed, they can be summoned again. However, beware of as you will still discard the creatures anyway. Also, as this creature is a Hunter, it actually has Eternal Omega and can be summoned again after being removed. Overall, this card may not enter the meta, but it still does great service in casual games. Golden Victory, Ouga Secret Technique And just like Beethoven, it has its own attack chance spell! This time when it attacks, the player reveals the top 3 cards of his deck and puts any number of non-evolution Aliens and Hunters from it into the battle zone, and all of them get speed attacker. And as Ouga itself gets speed attacker and gives all Hunters and Aliens Eternal Omega, it can be used right away after Ouga is put into the battle zone and the creatures sent out can one-shot the opponent easily. While this is good by itself, since Ouga is rarely used, this spell was rarely seen as well. Anime In V2 Katta obtained this card by trading with Onimaru "Head", Victory Rush for a more consistent winning streak against . Category:Metagame Status:Fun Deck Category:Characters Category:Red Command Dragon Category:Hunter Category:Command Category:Dragon Category:Command Dragon Category:Zenith Category:Creature Category:Victory